Movie Mexico
Characters Claire Milano - Love/Hate Stephanie Flemming - Why Him Becca Spade - Bridesmaides Nadine Franklin - Edge of Seventeen Debbie Griswald - Vacation Carmen Lowel - Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants Susie Barnes - Five Year Engagement Sage Reid - Grandma Hal Nester - Raising Genius Walter Black - The Beaver Earl Jackson - Me and Earl and The Dying Girl Richard Hoover - Little Miss Sunshine David Spritz - The Weatherman Peter Van Houten - The Fault in Our Stars Carl Alan - Yes Man Peter Klavin - I Love You Man Seth Hill - Superbad Episodes Episode 1 : Pilot For the 5th vacation Maude teleports 18 new people with issues to the Yucoton pennensyla in Mexico. Becca acts as the group leader but absolutely no one listens to her. Debbie Do anything get’s everyone to party and Becca feels like she is left standing in her shadows, meanwhile Sage and Nadine become snobbish of the other people when they realize they have a lot in common. Seth remembers when he got detention for drawing a dick in his math book, Walter remembers the day he rediscovered the beaver Episode 2. You Can Run But You Can’t Hide Claire reveals some information about her Mitochondrial Myopathy and scares profound hypochondriac and overly phobic personality Hal, meanwhile Susie opens up to Becca about problems she is having with her husband Alex and Becca shares her own experiences about old boyfriend Kevin. Peter Klavin remembers when his younger brother Robbie showed him up on fathers day by getting their dad a better present, Carmen remembers when her step sister Krista gave her a beauty makeover Episode 3: Old Habits Never Die Hal retreats to the bathroom again and people try to get him out of their. Claire knows that it is about her and feels especially guilty. Meanwhile Richard tries to help Walter Black lose the Beaver and Earl realizes that he is starting to have feelings for Carmen but Carmen doesn’t seem to notice him in the slightest, David remembers going to father daughter camp with his daughter Shelly, Fiona remembers attending a support group for Depression Episode 4: And then Their Are Other Fears As time goes by Hal starts to realize that their is a reason to fear many other people on the trip, Earl because he is black, Carmen because she is Hispanic, Walter because he is Mentally ill and has a prostetic hand, Peter V and Richard because they’re just mean people and Debbie Do anything because she is a Magepath, Claire remembers when a girl in her elementry school class drew a picture of her being dead and everyone laughed, Stephanie remembers having cramps at a Kiss concert Episode 5: Dear Alex Becca suggests Susie write a letter to Alex but not send it, Susie’s letter comes out very hatefull and angry. Sage thinks that sounds like a good idea and writes a similar letter to her boyfriend Cam. Meanwhile Richard is dissappointed in what little progress Walter Black is having giving up the Beaver. Peter V remembers going to a writer’s workshop and being nothing but criticle of everyone’s stories, Carl remembers going to a stamp class with his girlfriend Allison and it turning out to be something very different then he had thought it would be Episode 6: We Three Claire, Susie and Stephanie become friends when they are all pared up to work together to filter water and Stephanie and especially Susie become super intrigued by Claire’s illness. Becca feels left out when the three of them do not include her after she had helped Susie so much and offered her such great advice. Meanwhile whilst having a conversation with Carmen she let’s Earl down by telling him that she is really not looking for a boyfriend at the moment and that she has come to Mexico to work on herself, Nadine remembers when a girl at her art table who she had gotten along with okay threatened to beat her up completely out of the blue, Hal remembers having a panic attack at a party is parents asked him to hand out refreshments at Episode 7: Helen II, Emmet Ben and Isaac part I The first group to come to Mexico is Emmet Ben, Helen and Isaac, at first Emmet Ben is very anxious and Pensive and doesn’t really bond much with anyone in the group and also throws a lot of fits about little things. Isaac right away bonds with Richard and Helen right away bonds with her daughters good friend Becca. Many people try to get Emmet Ben to come out of his shell but he doesn’t seem to want to. Episode 8: Helen II, Emmet Ben and Isaac Part II Emmet Ben not only comes out of his shell but he is also able to help Hal come out of his, also he bonds with Claire and helps Hal learn to do so as well. Hal is reluctant to at first and even more reluctant to bond with everyone else. Episode 9: Peter^2 When Peter V and Peter K are pared up to make dinner that night they get in a huge fight when Peter V criticizes Peter K and Peter K asks Peter V why he has to be such an asshole all the time about everything. Stephanie remembers when Laird talked through the entirty of the nutcracker, Earl remembers when his best friend Greg’s dad took the two of them to a Fregan restaurant Episode 10. Liquared up and Laqured down When Earl is sad about how Carmen turned him down, and the other guys try to cheer him up, They go into the city where they all got really drunk. Meanwhile’s the girl’s have a fun slumber party of their own, Susie remembers an awkward tripple date with herself Alex, Violtette, Tom and Ming and Vameetha, Richard remembers when his family took bungee jumping lessons Episode 11: Poor Becca Becca is tired of feeling left out from Susie and her new friends, meanwhile she is dealling with her own problems with Rita as they are not getting along and really needs someone to talk to. Meanwhile the rest of the guys don’t know what to make about all the stuff Earl has bought for Carmon in Mexico. Seth says the best advice he has is to leave Carmen alone and that she probably knows what she wants and that is to work on herself since that is clearly what she said. Walter remembers bringing the Beaver along to chaperone one of Porter feild trips and embarrassing Porter in front of his girlfriend Nora, Nadine remembers when she and Irwin went to a restaurant where no one else was talking except for them Episode 12: Becca Do Anything Becca becomes friends with Debbie Do anything and she starts to show a daring side and is shocked to discover that she has feelings for her when she has come to Mexico to make things right with Rita and When Debbie is clearly married. Claire remembers a disasterous Canada day, Seth remembers when he fell apart about is BFF Evan going to a different college then him Episode 13: Lauren McKay and Rita Donavan Part I For the first set of Loved one’s Maude brings out Claire’s long term boyfriend of two years Lauren McKay and Becca’s girlfriend Rita Donavan. Rita get’s jealous of the time that Becca is spending with Debbie and she starts to instictivelly not like Debbie. Debbie and Rita get in a catfight over Becca and Becca tries desperately to break it up. Susie is curious about why she hasn’t seen Claire eat anything during the entire trip Episode 14: Lauren McKay and Rita Donavan Part II Claire is angry at Lauren when he starts to get over protective of her, he says he just doesn’t want to see her get sick on the trip or even worse die. Things get even more heated when Lauren reveals something embarrassing about Claire that she is really ashamed about to her new friends Stepahine and Susie and that is that she uses a feeding tube. Meanwhile Rita tells Debbie about what she thinks is going on between her and Becca and is embarrassed when she learns that Debbie is married and has children and that nothing is going on between her and Becca at all Season 2 Episode 1: Bad Aftertaste After the guest visits, Claire is furious at Lauren and Becca is furious at Rita, Claire worries that Susie is starting to treat her differently after what Lauren told her and Stephanie about her but Susie denies it. Meanwhile Earl and Carmen are pared up to make dinner and Carmen says she’s been noticing his creepy stalkery behavior. Seth remembers getting super high off a pot brownie that turned out to just be a regular brownie, Sage remembers going bibble wacking with her grandma Elle Episode 2: Leave Her alone Nadine and Sage hear about the way Earl has been creepy about Carmen and that is not okay by them, in the shelter they find a bunch of things that he has bought for her. They confront Earl and tell him what Carmen has already told them, that she is not interested. Debbie remembers when she, Russ and Audrey went to a magipath convention, Becca remembers when Kevin broke the queesinart Episode 3: Lost Beaver The Beaver goes missing. Walter desperatly tries to look for it, but Richard tells him to forget it now he has an even better chance to learn how to give up the beaver. Walter instead goes stir crazy. Fiona bonds with Walter about her own experiences with depression and teaches him some of the tecqniques she has learned about in support group. Carl remembers taking a class on how to brew your own Kumbucha with Allison, Carmen remembers going to a drama party where no one talked to her Episode 4: Yes In this special bottle episode Debbie Do anything convinces Carl to go to a Mexican drug market with him and Carl being the yes man he is says yes. It turns out to be a real life or death situation when they almost get killed by a group of thugs, and after that Carl isn’t sure he wants to say Yes to everything ever again Episode 5: No Man once again Carl goes back to being a no man as a matter a fact more then just a no man, now he is a man who doesn’t want to do anything, now it is a struggle to get him out of the shelter at all and Debbie apologizes profusely. Meanwhile Walter continues to look for the Beaver against all of Richards wishes, Nadine remembers being innapropriate during a child development feild trip to the day care, Susie remembers when her daughter Vanessa had night terrors Episode 6: Down the tube Claire confronts Susie about how she has been treating her differently after what Lauren said. Susie admits that the fact that she uses a feeding tube just kind of freaks her out that’s all but she’s still cool and she’s sure they can get passed it because they are good friends. Being completely curious how other people will act, she reveals the truth to everyone and get’s a whole mixed bag of different reactions. Hal retreats to the bathroom once again. Seth remembers his gap year of college when he lived with his parents and did nothing Episode 7: Hazel, Mamie Claire and Vameetha Part I The second group of mentors to arrive in Mexico is, Hazel Mamie Claire and Vameetha, during an ice breaker’s game Hazel learns about Claire’s illness and becomes very interested and makes her a bit uncomfortable when she follows her around, Vameetha bonds with her old friend Susie and Mamie Claire tries desperatly to out to Carl and some of the other more reserved people on the trip Episode 8: Hazel, Mamie Claire and Vameetha Part II Claire finds out the reason for Hazel’s curiousity about her. It is because she is writting a story about her a parody in fact where she is pared up with the late Brooke Meriwhether from the India trip, who died of a brain tumor Hazel get’s a great deal of criticism from Peter Van Houten who says she has some great potential as a writer but she is not using her skills to that full potential and also she is being a creep and does not take it well at all Mamie Claire and Vameetha trie to get Hazle to do more mentoring things instead of writing fan fiction and they get in a big fight Episode 9: The Right Kind of Wrong Carmen starts to realize that she is having feelings for Earl and that is the absolute last thing in the world she wants to happen, she tells Sage and Nadine about her conflicting feelings and they suggest that she talk to Earl about it. Peter K remembers going to an empath convention, Becca remembers trying to bond with her friend Helen’s son Jayden during his hard time Episode 10: In My Room Hal goes missing in action and pretty much everyone has a good idea where he has gone, Carl decides that Hal has some interesting ideas and it is a good place to take refuge for himself, David remembers chaperoning Mike’s class for out door school, Nadine remembers when she was caught cheating on math test Episode 11: Shelly Spritz and Lena Kaligaris Part I For the next set of guests David’s daughter Shelly and Carmen’s friend Lena Kaligaris show up. David learns that Shelly who is now in high school is still going through some serious bullying problems and is doing very poorly in school, Richard offers David some advice on how to deal with his daughters bullying problems as Olive is going through that herself. Shelly decides she would like to participate in Beauty pagents just like Olive and David tries his best to talk her out of it. Meanwhile Carmen talks to Lena about the conflict between her and Earl Episode 12: Shelly Spritz and Lena Kaligaris Part II David tries to let Shelly down gently by telling her that he doesn’t think that she’d be cut out for beauty pagaents, but Shelly is now positive that’s what she wants. Meanwhile Lena convinces Carmen to talk to Earl, she does and they find out that they have quite a lot of stuff to bond over Episode 13: Earl and Carmen At Last Earl and Carmen finally become a couple. Meanwhile Claire get’s worried when she comes down with a chronic cough. Sage remembers when her Grandma Elle broke her hip from slipping in the shower, Debbie remembers when she and her son James took a river dancing class together Episode 14: This Can’t Be Good Claire goes to the doctor and learns that she has a terrible case of Bronchitis, which historically has been really bad considering she is in such a delicate condition. The last thing she wants to do is go home. Meanwhile Walter finds the beaver washed up on the beach and Richard is very dissappointed after what little progress Walter has made. Carmen remembers going on an awkward road trip with her father, step mom and step siblings, Stephanie remembers learning how to preform martial arts with Lairds friend Gustav Season 3 Episode 1: Leave It to The Beaver Walter starts obsessing with the beaver again, but falls into a deep depression when he realizes that the beaver has become completely ruined when it has become washed up in the ocean. Fiona and Peter V start to develope feelings for eachother when Fiona get’s sucked into his book, Stephanie worries about Claire’s deteriorating health, David remembers buying lottery tickets that turned out to be a scam, Carmen remembers when Bridget introduced her to Meg/ North Dakota Episode 2: Peter V and Fiona Becca starts to have feelings for Susie but keeps to herself about it because she knows that nothing is going to happen with it, Fiona and Peter collaberate on an idea for a new novel based on some of the sick kid’s who Fiona works with and start to form a deeper and deeper bond, Nadine remembers when she gave her friend Krista a bad beauty make over, Stephanie remembers passing out at band practice Episode 4: Gretchan, Candace and IBM62 Part I The next group to come is Gretchan Candice and IBM62, Gretchen helps mentor Susie on the problems she is having with her husband Alex as she has had similar problem’s with her an abusive boyfriend named Mike Winchell. Meanwhile Earl is awestruck that two of the Konoiche are their causing Carmen to become jealous and Candace helps Carl learn to get his “Yes man” attitude back. Claire developes a low grade fever Episode 5: Gretchan, Candace and IBM62 Part II IBM62 tells Claire some honest but upsetting things about her disease which she knows a great deal of information about. Meanwhile with Gretchen’s help Susie get’s the courage to call Alex and tell him everything she had told him in the letter she wrote to him. Carl takes baby steps to saying yes again, Earl and Carmen try to patch things up about the missunderstanding and Hal finally after a really long time comes out of the bathroom only to become terrified that their is an ilegal clone in his midst Episode 6. Fever 106 Claire’s fever spikes all the way to 106 and she discovers that her bronchial infection has mutated into a serious case of double pneumonia. She has to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Seth remembers attending an activity called Chunch. (Church/Lunch) as a way to get free food, Carl remembers learning how to play the spoons Episode 7: What about Rita? Susie get’s a call from Alex a couple of days after their angry words were spoken and he says he wants to end the relationship and that he does not wants custody of the kids or to even pay child support, she begs and pleads to get joint custody but he won’t hear a word of it. Meanwhile Becca sees that Susie is free but she realizes that she is probably not going to want to jump into another relationship right away also it is clear that Susie is streight and the biggest issue of all? There is still Rita. Sage remembers when her boyfriend Cam forgot it was her birthday and got her a bag of brown sugar as a last minute gift, Fiona remembers when her son Marcus got a swirly Episode 8: Out with the Old In with the New When the group goes into the city, Walter purchases a new puppet this time it is not a beaver but a Cayote wearing a sombrero. Richard is very dissapointed and tries to find a good time to get rid of it. David remembers having an off day as a weather man, Debbie remembers when she, Rusty, James and Kevin all auditioned for Peter Pan together Episode 9: Carmen’s First Time Earl wants to take it to the next level already, but Carmen tells him that she is really reluctant because they just started becoming a couple. After the group get’s drunk, Carmen agree’s and admit to Earl that she’s still a virgin and that she wants her first time to be really special. The other Women share times about their first sexual experiences Episode 10: Hazel Lancaster and Evan Cera Part I The group is very unhappy to see that Hazel Lancaster has returned this time as a guest for Peter Van Houtan who had not expected that at all. Hazel herself is also not happy to be their. She is both relieved and kind of dissappointed to see that Claire is not their. Relieved for obvious reasons, and dissapointed that she doesn’t get to apologize. Meanwhile Seth is jealous when he finds out how sucessful his friend Evan who he hasn’t seen in a long time has gotten Episode 11. Hazel Lancaster and Evan Cera Part II Hazel finds out from Stephanie that Claire is in the hospital with Pneumonia, Hazel had made a promise to herself that she would make less waves, but she can’t help herself, she get’s really curious about the situation and wants more material for the parody which to just about everyone’s dismay makes a reappearance. Meanwhile after a series of awkward conversations Seth tearfully tells Evan that he thinks that they have a strained relationship and Evan agrees that maybe it’s true, Seth is still a little kid and Evan has finally grown up but Evan let’s him know maybe Seth can grow from the vacation Episode 12. The New Grown Up Seth Hill Although he is really sulky and pouty about it, Seth starts to take Evan’s words into consideration, maybe he really hasn’t grown up and maybe it’s time he should. Meanwhile Richard decides to hide the new Cayote Puppet and Walter looks desperately for it. Carmen remembers the horrible experience of preforming the play It’s a Wonderful Life in College, Nadine remembers those three popular girls who gave her a hard time in Elementry school. Episode 13: Welcome Home Claire Claire comes home from the hospital. She finds out that she isn’t going to die, but the fever has caused a bit of of significant brain damage and she has an even worse case of Asthma. To Stephanie and Susie’s dismay she seems a lot more subdued and pensive and a lot less talketive then she had before she had her medical emergency. Debbie remembers when James wripped a hole in his pants during a christmas pageant. Carl remembers having a near death experience whilst doing Fluff Fluff Episode 14: Forgetting Rita Donavan and Alex Ellheiler Becca works up what she is going to say to Susie about the whole Alex thing and how she can make a way into bringing her own feelings into it. Things go just according to plan in fact even better then she has planned, but everything is not perfect. Far from as a matter a fact. Rita is still in the picture. Becca is still with Rita and that makes Becca a cheater. Richard remembers when his brother in law Frank stole a bunch of his money, perscription pills and Sheryl’s jewlry after getting out of the hospital, Sage remembers when her Grandma Elle got diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes and couldn’t afford insulin